ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jūbeimaru
"Darker than Darkness." Background Information When Jūbeimaru was born, it was probably the most painless birth seen by the nurses and doctors. Jūbeimaru was quiet, calm, and always obedient to his mother and father. Although they were nobels, he learned from a young age respect and treated everyone with that same respect he gave his parents, even the lowly of the low. He was always open to new things, and new ideas and made sure to keep a smiling face. People within Kirigakure knew about his mother's and father's wealth, some seeing them as potential targets to kill and take their money, treasures, and valuables. This is when they hired a person to protect them - Yato. Yato was rather profound with the use of bubbles - something that interested the young Jūbeimaru. He tended to enjoy popping the bubbles whenever Yato was on duty. Ironically, Yato was not as bubbly as his bubbles as he sometimes was very closed off from the world - Him being cold and silent. Yato was the reason why Jūbeimaru wanted to become a Shinobi due to how much Jūbeimaru looked up to him. It was not until later on that this feeling of respect subsided. When he turned the age of five, he witnessed the destruction of his rather large home as he was forced to sit there and do nothing as Yato was seen looking at the same devastating sight - doing absolutely nothing. "It looks like my job is done..." Were the only words that Yato said as he blew bubbles from his pipe, leaving the scene as his house was burned down. Jūbeimaru, whom had currently went off to a friend's house to play that day, came back crushed to see how his idol, role model, and guardian did absolutely nothing. It was then at this age that Jūbeimaru abandoned all sorts of happiness and turned to the cold despair of hatred as his heart grew cold to the very idea of becoming strong. To avenge his family... to become stronger than the male that was supposed to protect him and his family. He felt that his entire life, being, self was all and simply a lie. And it was this that motivated him to push on through life alone. With no wealth and no fortunes, he become nothing less than a street rat. Not depending on any sort of help from other nobels in the slightest. In truth, he had not heard from them - for they assumed he too was dead. The Nobels and high rankings were too high and mighty to know the true struggle of Kirigakure, and this is what twisted Jūbeimaru's thinking and transformed him into the monster that he felt like he was destined to be. "it seems like you finally understand your calling." Was what was heard after he graduated the exams, him remembering the shadowy figure that handed what seemed to be a tanto, but with holes within the blade. It was then that his life took a turn - Him learning variant forms of the Water nature, him learning the soap bubble technique. Although it was somewhat complex, grasping onto the idea was rather easy for him, perfecting the technique as he grew older and older. With blossoming skills and the will and want to slay everything within his path, Jūbeimaru continued fighting, killing, assassinating and making it through the ranks so that he could one day find out whom was responsible for the demise of his mother,father, and his home. "I may not be holy, but through this I'll find the sinner capable of such atrocities, and eradicate this sinner from existence." Personality & Behavior At the age of 4, the male was rather excited with solely the idea of becoming a shinobi - as his father and mother were both in fact rather high in nobility within the lands of Kirigakure. He is shown to be rather lively, interactive, and all around happy. Despite wanting to become a shinobi, the young boy was full of determination and had a few friends in which he bonded with rather well. He was taught as a child that forging friendships should have been the most important thing to him - so he spent time making sure he not only protected his friends, he spent time playing, learning, and all around growing with them. During this time of his life he is seen as the most happy, outgoing, even goofy in nature. After the destruction of his home, and his missing parents, his ideals began to wither and began to be replaced with the obscure ideals of violence, hatred, and death. With this, his nickname "Black Demon" came into fruition; especially since his graduation from the academy, that he took early due to skill, he slayed his entire graduating class as well as the Jounin that attempted to stop him from killing people who ran away from his rage. He was seen to be dark, vicious, unforgiving, and vindictive. This dark personality blossomed and continued to blossom as he has become a cut off, silent, distant individual that values his life more so than anyone else's. He sees himself as the bubbles that he creates, floating around within the air soft and smooth until they pop ... Creating devastation around them. Flying through the ranks at a young age though, not much has changed. The callous individual still has this dark mindset, and dark outlook on life and refuses to let his prey escape. His mannerism is rather obscure and frightening. As he tends to be seen lying down, napping, or spending time doing absolutely nothing, he is in actuality doing a lot of thinking, contemplating, and consoling himself for his rather devilish actions. Blocking people out of his life, he tends to live in solitude, floating around in a bubble around the village, watching from the skies. With his loyalties only belonging to himself, he has learned to distrust most around him. Now with this "unwanted prowess", he tends to hear things within his head that makes him want to go ballistic. Appearance Jūbei is rather young in the face with long, shaggy black strands of hair with piercing white eyes. Some make fun of his "Black Demon" moniker due to his dark skin tone in comparison to the rest of the village. Whenever he smiles or shows his purely whites, his teeth are sharper than the average person - a Kirigakure signature. He is average height for his age, but sometimes uses this in combination with his rather toned physical body in order to overwhelm different shinobi. In addition to his skin tone and long black messy hair, he also wears a black kimono coated with purple flowers, with a tassel hanging down that usually can be seen swinging side to side when he walks. He also wears black wooden sandals that make him slightly taller than what he actually is. His finger nails are black simply because of his moniker, feeling like the style was something that made him "cooler" in some sense. His forehead protector has one horn on each upper corner of the metal headband. This was something handed down from his sensei whom was speculated to be killed by Jūbeimaru himself. In addition to this, Jūbeimaru also seems to have a rather bored, withdrawn look on his face when he is around, tending to have a senbon within his mouth as if it were a tooth pick. Since being scolded for the look he had donned before, as it assumed that he was in a transformation jutsu, his real look has been shown to others. He has short, spike black hair that messily covers his entire head as well extends as low as his eyebrows in the form of thick bangs, His soft, creme skin that looks "pinchable" to most of the older figures in the village, usually trying to come at his him with their fingers, only for them to be dodged or something of that matter with a black stripe that is on his right cheek. He is rather soft-spoken, and that shows up in his face time to time as well, him rather to have a dry, sullen face with his hood covering his face, rather than face the misty village that he resides in. He is short, around the height of 4'8" as well wears all black clothing - a sleeveless hoodie, as well as a black shirt baring two shuriken, black baggy pants, and the standard shinobi shoes. Abilities Dodging - With having little stamina, Jūbeimaru tends to use most of his taijutsu ability solely dodging incoming attacks rather than facing hand to hand combat. He is someone who's rather quick on his feet due to his size and stature and depends on that in order to escape from Taijutsu. Ninjutsu - Being rather intelligent for his age, as well as able to control his chakra rather well, his Ninjutsu involving his bubbles are very powerful, due to his practice and use with them. The power in which he has is also pushed forth with his stamina, it being rather high for his age. Intelligence - Although he may not know everything about the world, Jūbeimaru's tactician abilities are pretty high, him debating where to place bubbles for attacks especially when combined with his hidden mist technique. As a young boy he was naturally gifted in the strategies of War. With his rather cold mindset as well, he has an advantage as morals are something that he usually does without. Killing Intent - His nature to kill is used in such a devastating manner, that it can sometimes manifest into the eyes of his enemy. Some are able to see this Black Demon shroud cast open him waiting and wishing to vanquish all that oppose him. Some see the hatred within his white eyes, and can envision themselves too paralyzed with fear in order to move, like a substance chaining them down as they await death. His Killing Intent is so potent, it almost has a scent to it - the smell of blood. It's harder to move, breathe, even when this is exerted on an opponents of lower levels. (NPC's.) Sensing - He is growing a talent to ''feel ''when certain things are not right, him able to feel certain things about people. Although this cannot be used for anything, he is beginning to get a nack for evil people. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Heki's shadow clone, because the Mist is just too scary. Category:Characters